Alec Cataldi
Alec Cataldi is a French TV host. Appearance Physical appearance Alec is tall, having dark skin, dark brown eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. Civilian attire He wears a light blue T-shirt with a V-neck and two buttons below the collar, white pants, and black and white sneakers. On his left wrist, he has a black woven bracelet with white clasps, and on his right wrist, he has a leather wristband with a silver buckle. Personality Alec is enthusiastic and engaging. He enjoys presenting on television, and he tends to be optimistic. Sometimes, he can be unintentionally insensitive, like with Aurore Beauréal when she loses the KIDZ+ competition in "Stormy Weather", or when he mocks Mr. Damocles for his attempt at being a superhero in "The Dark Owl". With Wang Cheng's loss during the finale of World's Greatest Chef contest in "Kung Food", though, he shows a bit of sadness. He knows when to take a situation seriously, especially when akumatized villains are involved, as he listens to Ladybug's warning about XY's life being in danger and immediately cancels an interview with XY to get him to safety in "Guitar Villain". Outside of hosting television shows, he gets along well with others overall, including his co-worker Nadja Chamack. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:HEROES Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Humans Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Hosts Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by André Gordon